bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (20)
Chapter #20: The Candidate, Part Deux Me and Absinthe we're walking down to Math. when we saw Earnest putting up posters saying 'vote for Earnest' on them, and even some over some 'vote for Allison' posters. We came to him when he got a bit jumpy. "Hey Earnest How's the campaign?" I asked. "Just fine, but Allison is killing me in the polls." Earnest complained. "Well you haven't slept in days, and if you keep this up, you'll be in no condition to run for president." Absinthe explained Earnest's condition that he's in. "Well my entire campaign is runned entirely on the fact that the school is corrupt." Earnest explained, "The teachers are corrupt, the academics is horrible, and worse of all Allison is buying votes!" He snapped in a paranoid fury. "Can you mention that it could be an option for a girl to take Shop insted of Home Ect." I mentioned. "Sure." Earnest said tersely. "Great, you got my vote." I said with a big tooth grin. Thanks Malice." Earnest thanked. "You also got mine." Absinthe said. "Thanks Beatrice." Earnest thanked Absinthe using her real name. The bell rung and me and Absinthe ran to Math class in lightning speed. Hattrick was all alone in the classroom and he was grading papers. "Mr. Hattrick?" I asked getting his attention. "What is it, class is canceled due to the election assembly." Hattrick chided. "Oh sorry." I said. "Let's go to the Audatoriaum." Absinthe whispered. Later we went to the Audatoriaum where we saw Allison and Earnest on the stage with Petey, we sat down with the other Goths where the assembly was about to begin. Petey got everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Bullworth Academy 2010-2011 election is about to begin. With today's candidates, Earnest Jones and Allison Nesterwood." Petey explained to the whole school, "Earnest since you won the coin toss, backstage, you go first." He added to Earnest. "Ok. Students of Bullworth, I can feel your pain I can make sure that all the following things are gone off the face of Bullworth Academy." He explained, "Lackluster teaching gone, the girls taking Home Ect gone, Physical education gone, the whole nine yards. If you vote for me all that will be gone. Vote for Earnest!" The Nerds, the Greasers, the Emos, and the Goths cheered Earnest on, while the Jocks and the Preps booed him off. Then Allison took the stage. "Students of Bullworth I know that my pathetic little fringe on society of a opponate says he's all that, but if you vote for me I'll make sure all the inferior students are gone from the face of Bullworth for good, I'll make sure all the teachers can use corprate punishment if they want, and if elected I'll make sure of it that all the expelled students will be reinstated because of frivolous reasons of why they were expelled. Vote for Allison Nesterwood. The Preps and the Jocks (with the exception of Mandy, Kirby and Gord) cheered on Allison, while the rest of the school booed Allison. "I'll also give you all $500 dollars each if you vote for me." She said in a last ditch effort to get last minute votes. "I've heard quite enough. I'm afraid I have to disquallify you Allison you can't just simply expel students just because you don't like them, and Bribery can not be tolerated in Bullworth." Dr. Crabblesnitch explained. "But, but." Allison studdered. "But nothing, Mr. Jones wins by defalt." Dr. Crabblesnitch said to everyone. Everyone cheered Earnest on, while Allison and the Preps, scowled at the results. I came to Earnest and lifted him up, God he was light. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts